Crash, Crush Cry
by AFewWords
Summary: OS HPDM. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Draco avait toujours possédée, et cela jusqu'à la fin, c'était bien sa capacité à rêver.


_**[O.S Drarry] Crash, Crush... Cry**_

**«Mais si le but poursuivi était, non de rester vivant, mais de rester humain, qu'importait, en fin de compte, la découverte des faits ? On ne pouvait changer les sentiments. Même soi-même, on ne pouvait pas les changer, l'eût-on désiré.» Winston dans "1984" de George Orwell**

•_**.•**_

_**Première Partie ~ What could have happened**_

**«Ouvre cette porte toute grande, et dis-toi qu'il fait complètement nuit, et que le jour est mort pour la dernière fois...» André Breton et Philippe Soucault**

Draco avait toujours été un rêveur. Et même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il l'était toujours.

Alors, les nuits où ses cauchemars devenaient si virulents qu'il se réveillait en larmes et en sueur, et surtout inquiet ; pour se rendormir, il imaginait. Ce qui aurait pu se passer. Dans une autre vie. Dans d'autres circonstances.

Certains avaient besoin de thérapies, d'autres d'extérioriser leurs souffrances dans un talent auparavant caché. Et lui avait besoin de ses rêves.

C'était bien là une manière comme une autre de ne pas devenir fou.

_Draco se trouvait à un gala. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'être là, au milieu de tous ces hypocrites mais c'était bien une épreuve à affronter s'il voulait vraiment redorer le nom des Malfoy. Il laissa son regard faire le tour de la salle. Toutes les personnes influentes du monde sorcier se trouvait là. La guerre était terminée depuis maintenant cinq ans, mais elle était encore présente dans les esprits de tous : leur univers était en pleine reconstruction. C'était pourquoi ce gala avait été organisé, pour allier toutes les personnalités qui faisaient la diversité de leur monde, afin qu'ensemble ils réparent les nombreux pots cassés._

_Il voyait le Ministre de la Magie discuter avec des membres du Wizengamot. Il y avait aussi des Aurors - forcément, on ne savait jamais si quelqu'un n'allait pas chercher à perturber la soirée. _

_Il y a aussi un bon nombre de Nés-Moldus, qui travaillaient dans différents domaines. _

_Draco et d'autres jeunes gens étaient quant à eux ici pour représenter les héritiers des familles Sang-Purs. Ceux qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher - ou presque - et qui voulaient coopérer à la construction de cette nouvelle société magique. Une société unie, sans préjugés. Une société en paix. _

_Et soudain, son regard fut attiré par un jeune homme assis un peu en retrait, buvant tranquillement un verre de Bière-au-beurre. Il avait d'assez longs cheveux noirs très foncés, noirs corbeau, dont certaines mèches lui arrivaient pratiquement jusqu'aux épaules. Ils étaient également très emmêlés. Il avait un petit sourire las sur le visage, en regardant pensivement son verre à moitié rempli. Il était d'une musculature fine, sa silhouette étant élancée mais pas particulièrement imposante, car il était loin d'être "baraqué". On pouvait même lui trouver un certain air androgyne. Il était d'une taille moyenne, peut-être même légèrement en-dessous. En tout cas, Draco devait être plus grand que lui d'au moins une tête. _

_Il était magnifique, pour être honnête. _

_Mais, malgré qu'il ne porte pas de lunettes et qu'il ne puisse pas voir de cicatrice sur son front à cause de ses cheveux ; Draco sut à l'instant où il le vit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, grâce à ses yeux d'un vert toujours aussi incroyable auparavant, surtout maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus cachés par des verres ronds et hideux. _

_Il s'approcha de lui. _

_\- Erm, hésita-t-il, hey Potter._

_Le brun se retourna et, s'il fut surpris, il n'en montra cependant rien. _

_\- Hey, Malfoy, répondit-il d'une voix douce. _

_Draco s'assit près de lui, se servant également un peu de boisson. Après un temps, il osa poursuivre. _

_\- Et bien... Comment vas-tu ? _

_\- Ça va, et toi Malfoy ?_

_\- Bien. Je suppose que tu es devenu Auror et que tu es actuellement marié à Ginevra Weasley, il dut se retenir pour ne pas dire "la belette femelle". Et que tu es là en tant que Chef des Aurors et Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, poursuivit-il._

_\- En fait, pas du tout. Je suis là en tant que représentant de Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis devenu guérisseur. Et toi, fit Harry un peu sarcastique, je suppose que tu es marié à une magnifique sorcière sang-pur et que vous avez déjà votre premier (enfin probablement unique, plutôt) héritier ? _

_\- Évidemment que non. Je suis bien trop occupé. _

_\- À gérer les affaires familiales ? _

_\- Non, à effectuer mes recherches sur les potions. Mon parrain m'a légué tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, dans l'espoir que je poursuive son travail, ce que je fais avec plaisir. _

_\- Ton parrain ? _

_\- Oui, Severus Snape. _

_\- Ah. Je ne savais pas. Toutes mes condoléances._

_\- Peu de gens savaient, de toute manière. _

_\- On dirait bien que supposer n'est pas notre fort, remarqua Harry, semblant gêné, les joues rougies. _

_\- Effectivement. _

_Ils arrêtèrent de discuter et continuèrent à boire, sans parler. _

_\- Tu sais, commença Harry, légèrement saoul, tu ne vas probablement pas me croire, mais j'avais le béguin pour toi, à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris d'où ça venait, mais c'était là. _

_Draco écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Était-ce possible que... _

_\- Vraiment, Potter, demanda-t-il._

_\- Vraiment. _

_Draco ne dit plus rien._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy, l'interrogea Harry avec agressivité. Est-ce si rebutant de savoir que j'étais fou de toi il y a quelques années ? _

_\- Tu n'y es pas du tout. _

_\- Explique-toi, alors._

_\- C'est juste, souffla le blond. C'est juste que j'avais aussi le béguin pour toi, à cette époque. _

_\- Wow, dit Harry. C'est... Étrange. _

_Draco était bien d'accord. Ce moment fut encore plus étrange quand ce dernier se décida à embrasser le brun. Mais ce fut également si parfait que l'étrangeté de l'instant n'avait, au fond, plus aucune importance._

Et là, dans le monde idéal de Draco, ils se mettaient ensemble et avaient plus tard trois magnifiques ki enfants grâce à l'insémination artificielle, en sélectionnant des mères porteuses qui leur ressemblaient : un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus argenté, une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus-verts, un autre petit chérubin blond et aux yeux verts clairs... Et pourquoi pas même plus d'enfants.

D'autres fois, il imaginait qu'on l'avait sauvé à temps. Qu'on lui avait tendu la main, bien avant que son enfer ne commence réellement.

_Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait beau tourné la situation dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'issue. Il était coincé. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'avait même pas encore dix-sept ans. Il était trop jeune. Il voulait vivre, aimer, rire, faire des erreurs, faire en sorte que ses futurs enfants ne fassent pas les mêmes... Il avait encore tant de choses à faire, à découvrir, à savourer. _

_Mais, s'il ne réussit pas à accomplir la tâche que Voldemort lui avait confié, il allait devoir renoncer à tous ces projets d'avenir qu'il avait forgés dans son esprit et qui lui tenaient à coeur. S'il ne réussissait pas, le Mage Noir allait également tuer ses parents. _

_Draco eut envie de pleurer._

_Comment faire ? Il était perdu. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Lui, tuer Dumbledore, celui qui avait vaincu le redoutable Grindelwald, vous vous rendiez compte ? Il n'en avait absolument pas les capacités. Dumbledore était certes vieux mais il était imposant et probablement plus fort magiquement que lui. Que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse ? _

_Encore une fois, il était perdu. _

_\- Qui est là ? _

_Potter. Que faisait-il là ? _

_\- En vérité, je sais que tu es là, Malfoy. Arrête de te cacher. _

_Draco aurait sûrement levé les yeux au ciel, s'il n'avait pas été si déprimé : comment Potter voulait-il qu'il arrête de se cacher, étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas encore cherché à le faire ? C'était complètement stupide. Complètement Griffondor, quoi._

_C'est ainsi que le balafré le découvrit, assis sur le sol, quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Draco découvrit son bras gauche, le laissant voir sa Marque. _

_\- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me lancer un sort ? _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda le brun au lieu de répondre. _

_\- Comment ça, "qu'est-ce qu'il y a" ? À ton avis, imbécile ?! Vous, les Griffondors, on ne peut même pas compter sur vous pour deviner l'évidence. Ce qu'il y a ? Strictement rien, à part que je suis sous les ordres d'un être immonde qui menace mes parents ! Tout va merveilleusement bien dans mon existence. _

_\- Tu n'es pas seul._

_\- Ah oui ? Qui est avec moi ? Toi, peut-être, fit-il avec amertume et ironie. _

_\- Oui. _

_Et ce simple mot, c'était comme un petit miracle qui se réalisait. Une lumière dans l'obscurité._

Et, certains soirs, il se permettait même d'imaginer le corps de cet amour qu'il avait perdu avant même de l'obtenir, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Sa présence.

_Draco fut réveillé à cause du rayon de lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre de leur chambre et qui venait de violemment frapper ses yeux, le faisant les ouvrir avec regret. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut les cheveux emmêlés comme les morceaux de bois qui composaient le nid d'un oiseau, positionnés en une manière totalement chaotique, de Harry. Un sourire se forma malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Certaines choses ne changeraient visiblement jamais. _

_Il resta couché, sans chercher à sortir du lit, pour ne pas réveiller son amant, se délectant de la chaleur. Celui-ci bougea, se frottant légèrement à lui en se tournant, et Draco entoura son bras autour de lui._

_Ce contact sembla faire réagir Harry, qui tourna la tête vers lui en grognant un peu, ouvrant ses beaux yeux verts encore teintés de sommeil. _

_\- Hey, dit-il. _

_\- Bonjour. _

_Draco se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres se posant sur la bouche de son fiancé. _

_Harry enroula ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Draco passa sa main sur le torse du brun et effleura ses tétons de l'index, le titillant par moments. Puis il délaissa la bouche si tentante devant lui pour descendre plus bas, faisant frissonner Harry à cause de ces caresses beaucoup trop furtives à son goût. Le plus vieux pouvait sentir le désir de celui-ci - qui faisait d'ailleurs écho au sien - contre sa cuisse. Il lui enleva donc son boxer, soudainement un peu plus empressé, posant sa main sur son membre. Harry gémit et Draco poursuivit ses actions, de façon à l'exciter de plus en plus. _

_Et lorsqu'il sentit que l'autre arrivait au point de retour, il se stoppa net. _

_\- Connard, dit Harry, et le blond rit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas réellement énervé._

_Il inséra un premier doigt en Harry, le préparant tendrement. Après que ce dernier se soit détendu, ce qu'il fit rapidement, il en mit un deuxième puis un troisième. _

_\- Draco... _

_Il savait ce que voulait dire ce gémissement. Harry était prêt. Il entra en lui, et c'était comme être au Paradis. Il adorait cette sensation de fusionner avec lui, de tout partager. C'était tellement intime, intense. _

_Toute cette affection qu'il lui portait, il ne la traduisait jamais à voix haute - réputation oblige, il n'était pas un Poufsouffle. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. _

_Et quand le plaisir d'Harry vint à son apogée et qu'il lui cria "Je t'aime", Draco chérit comme toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux qui voulait dire "Je sais que toi aussi, Draco". Il n'y avait rien de plus beau._

Mais, tout cela, bien sûr, n'était que des rêves.

•_**.•**_

_**Deuxième Partie ~ What really happened **_

Ses rêves étaient tellement éloignés de la réalité...

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry Potter. Parce que celui était mort. Très peu de temps après la Bataille Finale, d'ailleurs. Apparemment, la perte de l'Horcruxe qui avait été accroché à son âme pendant tant d'années avait causé des dommages irréversibles.

Quant à Draco... Malgré l'aide qu'il avait apporté au Sauveur décédé et qui avait eu le temps de témoigner pour lui et sa mère, malgré qu'il avait été forcé à devenir Mangemort, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit... On l'avait enfermé à Azkaban.

Après tout, c'était un Malfoy. Qui savait ce qu'il pourrait faire si l'on le laissait en liberté ?

Contrairement à dans ses rêves, il n'avait jamais obtenu ses ASPICS dans de bonnes conditions. Il n'était jamais devenu Maître-Potionniste, n'était jamais devenu célèbre pour ses recherches sur la Potion Tue-Loup ni pour celles sur la possibilité d'inventer une Procréation Magiquement Assistée pour permettre aux couples de même sexe d'avoir des enfants issus des deux parents. Il n'avait tout simplement rien fait.

Cette Guerre, cette horrible prison, ses déceptions... Tout cela le condamnait pour toujours à ne jamais évoluer. Il serait éternellement Draco Malfoy, fils du terrifiant Mangemort Lucius Malfoy, lui-même Mangemort pendant une certaine durée afin la fin de la Grande Guerre, ancienne Némésis du Magnifique et Regretté Harry Potter sur les bancs de l'école.

Chaque jour, c'était la même routine morbide : il ouvrait les yeux et s'apercevait que, non, Harry n'était pas à ses côtés et qu'il n'était pas dans une maison achetée avec son petit-ami ou dans son Manoir mais couché sur un lit de cellule. Ensuite, il touchait à peine à la nourriture - qui était infecte, en plus - qu'on leur donnait car sa gorge était trop nouée par la douleur pour manger. Puis arrivait un Détraqueur qui aspirait de lui sa dose de souvenirs heureux quotidienne. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup...

Il prenait un temps pour se doucher et, quelques fois, il lui arrivait de se voir dans un miroir. Et, ces jours-là, il contemplait avec dégoût la carcasse sans vie qu'il était devenu. Il passait ensuite la journée à ne rien faire.

Et cela recommençait le lendemain.

Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire : le Ministère veillait à ce que les détenus ne se suicident pas, pour des raisons "morales et éthiques". C'était plus par sadisme qu'autre chose, pour Draco. Ainsi, leurs sorts ressemblaient à des punitions éternelles.

C'était un cycle sans fin. Il tombait, tombait, toujours plus bas. Et la seule chose qui lui restait, c'était ses yeux pour pleurer, en silence bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on puisse se douter qu'il était un être humain, cela détruirait tout, pour le Ministère.

Oui, c'était ça, il était tombé amoureux, tombé en disgrâce... Et maintenant il fondait juste en larmes.


End file.
